Lost in Translation
by The English Miko
Summary: LxOC pairing! In the world of Death Note, a girl and her friends visit Japan for the summer and by forces of fate she came across Watari and L, which will make her change all of her travel plans...
1. Arrival

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic :D It's about Death Note, but contains a crazy mixture from of ideas from Howl's Moving Castle and Lost in Translation. I hope you like it! :D**

**It's about an original character, Agnes, who will end up with L somehow ^^. She's visiting Japan with her two friends and... I won't tell you the rest yet! Agnes is a girl who is fed up with school now and after a lot of planning and saving money she went to Japan, to make it up for all the unhapinness she has had at school and in her life.  
**

**Rewiews? :D I really hope you like it! :)  
**

**Thoughts are _italicized._**

* * *

[ Woman On P.A.]

Welcome to Narita International Airport. Welcome.

In a world where death gods, deadly notebooks and a newly popular serial killer called Kira existed, three friends arrived at Japan. It was a nice summer morning. They were walking towards the exit, carrying their baggage. Agnes was glad they had already arrived, 12 hours on the plane was an awful lot of time but still, she was thrilled. She glanced sideways to her left. Alan, her friend's brother, was reading a travel guide, he had a confused look on his face. She looked the other way. Her friend Kitty was texting someone, she seemed completely absorbed by the phone.

Kitty came to a halt. "Let's go to the ladies room first"

"Oh ok" said Agnes. She turned to Alan, who put down his guide and started to follow them. "Please wait for us here, will you?" She smiled. She followed her friend through the airport and they managed to find a bathroom. It was big and nice. Surprisingly, they were the only women in there. They approached the mirror. Kitty left her purse beside one of the basins. She grabbed a comb from her big new Louis Vuitton suitcase and started to fix her light brown hair.

Agnes stared at her reflection intently. _I can't believe I'm already here. I've been dreaming for this day for a long time! And thank God I'm finally away from all those people! Even if it's just for a couple of weeks… _She started fixing her long dark chocolate hair. She combed her fringe sideways with her fingers.

"You know, I'm very glad we joined you" Kitty said while taking a strand of hair and holding it with a bobby pin. "I'm in mood visiting exotic places, expanding my cultural awareness… you know"

Agnes snorted. "Yeah, right! You were bored out of your mind! But still I'm very glad you came. I wasn't scared to come on my own but I feel way more comfortable with you. I planned on staying here for only two weeks. I guess we can pay now for another two weeks at a fancy hotel… Or a hostel as a last resource"

Kitty smiled to her reflection. "I begged Alan to come with us. If anything goes wrong, he has a friend who's been living here for a year. We can stay at his place as a last resource."

Agnes stared at Kitty's reflection. _Alan. Oh god I hope he doesn't cause me trouble again. Last time I thought Kitty would stop talking to me forever because of him. I don't flirt with him, he's the one who makes up stories in his head just because I'm nice to him. But still, she's just being a normal, jealous sister… _

"Sure, that's great!" Agnes replied. "Aww, I love you!" She threw herself to Kitty. "Aww, love you too!" They hugged. "Come on now, let's go find Alan! He's such an idiot he's probably lost already" Kitty said, and the girls went out to fetch him. He was waiting outside the bathroom, his arms folded. He took out the guide.

"We better get going now… We're in Narita" He pointed in the map. "It's like a hundred miles from our hotel in Shinjuku" He looked at their faces. "Ha! Well not that far. Anyway, let's catch the limousine bus, I read it's the best way to get there." They nodded.

He turned to Agnes. "Let me help you with that" he said to her, grabbing one of her 2 suitcases. She looked nervously at him, who just threw her a cheeky smile. _Oh god no, please not in this trip. I don't have a crush on you, why can't you understand it? _Agnes thought irritated.

"Nah, don't worry I can carry them!" She snatched the suitcase from him. She glanced at Kitty, in whose face was a very subtle look of disapproval.

_Damn._

They finally found the exit and boarded the bus.

* * *

L was sitting on the couch the usual way, nibbling his thumb. His eyes were fixed upon the screen in front of him. The guy on the screen, Light Yagami, had just left his room, he was leaving for school. His father the Chief, Soichiro Yagami, stood up, his face stern, and slowly walked away to join the other Task Force members, who were in the living room.

Watari came into the room. He handed L a cup of coffee. "Thank you Watari" said L. Watari smiled, turned around and left the room.

L stretched out his hand to reach the sugar cubes of the cup on the table. He took 5 of them and added them to his coffee. He swirled his cup and looked again at the screen on the front, which was a view of Light's bed. Days before, L had ordered Watari to install cameras and microphones in the Senator Kitamura's house and the Chief's. This was the first day of surveillance.

L looked into his cup. He took a sip of coffee and then stared blankly at the screen. _Light Yagami…_


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor Apple nor Ladurée (oh I wish I did) nor the Park Hyatt Tokyo nor any other brand I've mentioned! LOL**  
**Thank you to those who've added my story to their alerts! :D**

**So enjoy! :3 R&R!  
**

* * *

**It was their second day in Japan.**

Kitty's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered sleepily. "Hi mom! Yes, we're fine. Yeah, sorry for not calling ...yeah, everything's been really fun! "She rubbed one eye and smiled "I don't know what time it is in here… Alan!" She said as she looked around.

Alan was in the other bed, still asleep. She turned in bed to move to Agnes, who was beside her. "Are you awake?"

"Ehh? Wait," Agnes took her phone and checked the hour; 2:55 pm."What?"

"We're late mom, I'll call you tonight okay?"

They changed clothes and then left the room. Upon arriving to the hotel lobby, Alan stopped. "Oh. Wait. I'll go back for my iPad"

"Could you please disconnect yourself from that thing!" Kitty said irritated.

He ignored her comment and went back to the room.

"Yeah, whatever! We'll be waiting in the lobby so hurry up!"

"Come on" Agnes said, taking the arm of her friend while leading her to one of the chairs overlooking the elevator.

Kitty sat down and took out her phone. Agnes began to look around. The lobby of the Park Hyatt Tokyo was packed with tourists. On the right, two men dressed in suits, sat chatting.

The sliding glass doors of the entrance caught her attention. An old man entered. He wore black formal attire and a hat, he seemed elegant. He was carrying two medium-sized rectangular pistachio boxes, she identified them immediately.

"Ladurée?" she whispered to herself, still staring. She wasn't so surprised, almost everyone there seemed to be wealthy.

His cell phone started ringing; the man stopped and went to a table near the doors of the lobby, leaving the boxes on it. He pulled it out from his pocket and answered.

"Hey watch out!" shouted a boy who was around, his ball landing swiftly on the boxes.

Agnes immediately got up and went to help him. He began to pick up the macaroons and she held the box open.

"What a kind young lady! Thank you very much," said the man, smiling tenderly.

"Don't worry about it, sir" said Agnes, feeling a little intimidated by his presence. She returned his smile and went to the chairs.

"Who's that gramps?" Alan said mockingly

"He's way more handsome than you are" Agnes giggled. Alan glared at her. "Let's go now!"

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving for class" Light said before closing the door of his house. It was 6:30p.m. L and Soichiro Yagami were sitting, staring at the screens.

"Ryuzaki" Soichiro said hesitantly. "Keep in mind that the employee who died yesterday committed fraud in a bank. There was no way my family found out this information"

"We know Kira needs to know the face and name of a person in order to kill them" L's voice was firm. "Your son was studying at the time that piece of information was being broadcasted… and your wife and daughter weren't using the television… and neither of the two families have used the internet…"

"This means that my family is innocent!"

L sighed and put his thumb in his mouth_. __Strange, it's the second day of surveillance and Yagami's family shows to be completely innocent ... What should I do? __  
_

L rose. "Chief, at what time does Light come back from class?"

"I don't really know, I always come home after dinnertime. I guess in an hour or two"

"Excellent" L said, emotionless. "I'll be back in a while. I need to do something. Please call me immediately if Light returns before I do."

He shrugged, put both hands in his pockets, and slumped off towards his room. His black hair bounced around his face as he walked.

"Ryuzaki?" asked Watari from his desk.

"I need you to take me to the University of Tokyo, please. The Chief told me that Light plans to attend there the next academic term"

Watari looked at him, his face slightly confused.

"I'll still leave the cameras and microphones in the homes of Kitamura and Yagami for a few more days" L said, staring blankly at the window. "I doubt the killer will show obvious behavior, so we must find another way to catch him"

"I'll go prepare the car" Watari said.

* * *

The three friends were walking through the streets of Shinjuku, back from a sushi bar. They walked into a narrow, deserted alley.

"Alan, could you please put that away? What if someone tries to steal it?"Kitty said, glaring indignantly at him.

"Calm down, woman" Alan said, his eyes were fixed on his iPad.

Suddenly, Agnes and Kitty noticed three men who were leaning against the wall, staring at them.

"Hey ... aren't they like kinda weird? What if we go back? "Kitty whispered, hesitantly.

"What?" Alan looked up. "Oh. Just ignore them and keep walking"

The three men walked at them. "Look what we have here, a group of tourists," one of them said, grinning. They were speaking Japanese so they obviously didn't understand anything.

"I think they're talking about us" Agnes pointed out unnecessarily. Kitty pulled her arm. "Let's get out of here!" Kitty gasped. Agnes was petrified.

The man in front smiled. "I'll take his gadget, you go get the girls," he waved to the others.

"Yes, boss," replied one of them.

The boss went to Alan, snatching the device. He froze. Kitty pulled Agnes and started running down the alley. The two men chased them. Suddenly, a terrible scream made everyone halt and turn their heads back.

The man was on the floor writhing, his hands on his chest.

"Boss! What's wrong?" cried one of the henchmen, lowering the floor to help him. He kept screaming a few more seconds before he stopped moving. The three friends were staring wide-eyed at the terrible scene.

"Are you like idiots or what? Let's get the hell out of here!" Kitty screamed and ran down the street incautiously. Halt

A stylish black car stopped abruptly, almost running Kitty down.

"Kitty!" Alan cried out. He ran to hug her sister, who was in the middle of the street, covering her face with her hands. Agnes ran to them. Her attention shifted to the car, an old man stepped out of the car. She immediately recognized him. _It's the man from the hotel!_ She thought, excitedly.

"I'm deeply sorry! _My most sincere apologies_for what just happened, miss" the man's distressed gaze flickered from Kitty to Agnes. "The least I can do for you is give you a ride back to the hotel, you seem quite troubled" he said, as opened the back door of the car for them.

"I really think we should go with them" Agnes said to her friends

"Who is he? How can we trust him?" Alan said angrily, glaring at the man.

"It's the 'gramps' from the lobby, remember?" She whispered irritably.

Alan slowly nodded and grabbed his sister by the shoulders, leading her into the back of the car.

"This way miss" said the man, while holding the co-pilot door open for her. Agnes slid into the car, still in shock.

"Thank you" she said, glancing at the crowd that began to gather outside the entrance of the alley.

Agnes sat unmoving while she processed the series of events. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought, but she fought them back.

"Sir," her voice broke. "Thank you so much. You cannot imagine what we just witnessed, we are so thankful" she said, breaking into tears.

"I am glad. But why thankful, miss? I was about to run over your friend" he replied, his expression serene.

"It's not that" she said, uneasily. "Some men attacked us. And then one of them died, I think it was a heart attack. And then we ran away"

"A heart attack? Hmm…"

"Yes, down in the alley, it was just horrible"

"So we came at the right time," he smiled softly at her.

She was starting to get lost in her thoughts again, she became aware of Kitty's sobs. She turned around to see her. She was sitting in the middle, her hands covering her eyes, while Alan hugged her.

"I hate this city, I hate it! I want to go home, now!" Kitty screamed at him.

"We just got here, we won't leave yet!" he said, irritated.

"Just watch, you idiot, my dad will come pick me up!"

She turned to hit the arm around her shoulders.

Agnes noticed another person sitting beside them. He was staring at Kitty, frowning. It was a young man, he had pale skin and dark, messy hair. He was sitting in an odd way, his knees were against his chest, his hands resting on his knees. His shadowy eyes shifted to Agnes, his expression now blank. She held his intent dark gaze a few seconds. She felt the color rising to her cheeks and turned around quickly.

"You're the young lady who helped me in the lobby right?" the driver asked

"Yeah," Agnes said, smiling nervously. The image of the guy from the black seat broke into her thoughts.

"Park Hyatt Tokyo," announced the driver, pulling over at the entrance of the hotel.

He got out and opened the shiny black doors with a small bow.

"Stay away from me! Just give me the key!"Kitty said to Alan as they stepped out of the car. She walked in hastily inside.

Alan grabbed Agnes' shoulder. She glanced back at the passenger's window. _Stupid __tinted windows!_

The man approached them, turning to her.

"We haven't been introduced! I'm Watari, pleased to meet you" he said, shaking her hand.

"The pleasure's mine, I'm Agnes"

"We're staying at the presidential suite number 7. If you ever need anything, feel free to go and visit" he said, smiling gently at them.

"Thank you" she said. Alan guided her to the door of the hotel.

* * *

Watari climbed into the car.

"Could it be that Kira was behind the death of that man?" L asked, his eyes burning with inquiry.

"It could be. We should better go back to verify the information, Ryuzaki. I guess we're not going to take a look at the campus today"

"Yes. By the way... who were they? Who was that girl?" He asked curiously, biting his thumb.

"The young lady beside me? I met her today at the lobby, she helped me recollect your Ladurée order from the floor"

"Oh"

L's phone rang, cutting through his train of thought. He flipped his phone open and held it awkwardly by his ear. "Yes? I'll be there in two minutes. Thank you."

"Was it the chief?"

"Yes, Light Yagami has returned home. Let's go!"


End file.
